Love Knows No Bounds
by thundra501
Summary: Ten years after the show's cancelation the gang has been apart. Fifi and Furrball have been the most affected, will sparks fly when they reunite or will the damage be far to much to bear? Lemon in later chapters


__

"So damn sure, you wanna look kind

24/7 on my mind

All I ever wanted is to be with you

Making me feel is so brand new

I thought I could love no more

One too many times before

Now every time I look up to the sky

I've got you on my mind

I thought I could love no more

One too many times before

Now every time I look up to the sky

I've got you on my mind

Colors of the rainbow

Colors of the rainbow

Colors of the rainbow

Colors of the rainbow

Colors of the rainbow shine so bright

Every time I look into your eyes

It's the colors of the rainbow feeding my soul

Over and over just like you do

Colors of the rainbow shine so bright

Every time I look into you eyes

It's the colors of the rainbow feeding my soul

Over and over just like you do

(instrumental break)

Over and over just like you do

(instrumental break)

Colors of the rainbow"

I sang once more wishing I wasn't a rock star anymore, I mean sure it had its perks but losing her just wasn't worth it. Ever since the show was canceled ten years ago I went on to become a rock star with some old friends of mine off the streets. I never brought them to school out of fear of how they will react when they saw Reggie Skunk picking on me, besides Fifi La Fume was happy with him or at least I hoped. The name is Ryan Thomas Montague, but everyone calls me Furrball. I haven't seen Fifi since the argument she and I had, I was jealous and she was furious because I ruin her only chance at love. She never really did noticed that I was in love with her.

I can't really dwell on the past due to my oh so ever moving career. I am in the studio recording my newest hit single Colors of the Rainbow, when I get a text from my manager Harvey Calloway stating that I was to perform the song live in Acme Acres. I always avoided performing live feeling that there really was no need to do so. I just hope Fifi won't recognize me at the reunion I am forced to go to by the rest of the gang. I don't want to relive the argument let alone the hate between us. I bit my lip with that thought on my mind as I left the studio.

I am walking the street like a normal guy when I hear my latest song blasting from the town square. I smile knowing that out there somewhere she was listening to it, if only she knew it was for her and only her. I sigh at the heart wrenching thought of her with someone else and keep walking until I find my boss, Harvey Calloway.

****

Fifi's POV

It was ze 20th time I placed ze song, which annoyed my roommate, Angie. I couldn't help it if I made this ze most annoying song to her, it was all I had left of Furrball. He became ze hottest and most popular rock star in ze world, and I am single and a heart broken college girl. Ze song stops and Angie immediately smacks my hand away and says:

"You do realize that is not the only song in the album, right?" causing moi to realize cette I bought his latest album

"Oui" I reply before looking to ze window heartbroken

"Look this isn't healthy, you need to see him. I know why don't you use my press pass to see him backstage?" she replied trying to cheer moi up

"It isn't cette simple and what makes vous think he would even talk to moi?" I replied in a tone of sadness and anger

"I know this because that song is exact same in your locker, back in high school." Angie replied causing moi to turn to her in shock

"You thought I wouldn't noticed that your tears then had nothing to do with Reggie. Fifi, you should know that you can lie to everyone else but your heart will know the truth. The fight was meaningless and he won't hold a grudge against you." she replied going back to driving

"Vous may think cette Furrball won't hold a grudge but I just wish cette he knew how I felt before Reggie." I replied unaware of ze fact cette Angie pulled up towards a mansion.

We moved to Australia to get away from Reggie and to pursue our careers. Angie wanted to be a marine biologist while I wanted to be a fashion designer. I look at ze house and see a very sexy tall navy blue cat cette I couldn't recognize until Angie said:

"That's Furrball." before we drove away

**Me: Thats a wrap**

**Fifi: Thundra501 does not ze characters of Tiny Toon Adventures or ze song**

**Furrball: Reviews are welcome**

**Hamton: How come I am not in this story?**

**Me: You are in this story, just not this chapter.**

_**Will Fifi be able to tell Furrball how sorry she truly is and how much she misses him? Will Furrball realize that Fifi loves him and always had even before Reggie?**_


End file.
